mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
TFC - Hollywood After Dark
The first episode of The Film Crew to be released features Hollywood After Dark ''(aka ''Walk the Angry Beach). The Movie Synopsis A junk dealer finds himself caught up in a robbery scheme while becoming romantically involved with a stripper (Rue McClanahan). Information * An early film credit for Rue McClanahan, she would later become known for her television roles, such as Vivian Cavender on Maude, Aunt Fran on Mama's Family, and Blanche Devereaux on The Golden Girls. The Episode Opener - '''The Film Crew introduce themselves for the first time and explain their mission of providing commentary tracks for films that lack them. Mr. Honcho calls from a hot air balloon hovering over the Shout! Factory theme park in Switzerland. Mr. Honcho tells the guys that he shares a deep admiration of Rue McClanahan with his ballooning friends George Clooney and Richard Branson. '''Lunch Break - '''Bill calls a lunch meeting focused on brainstorming and exploiting their core competencies. Mike and Kevin show zero competency for brainstorming, though Kevin displays a solid competency for making cartoons on the whiteboard. '''Closer - Inspired by the death scene at the end of the movie Mike and Kevin prepare to kill Bill with various blunt objects, but change their mind after considering the movie's ambiguous conclusion. Obscure References * Kevin: "It's more like Barstow after Breakfast." : Barstow is a large town most notable for being directly between Los Angeles and Las Vegas. * Mike: "He's auditioning for the role of Marlin Perkins." : Marlin Perkins was a zoologist and host of the wildlife TV show Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom from 1963 to 1985. * Bill: "Have you met Roger Daltery?" : Roger Daltery is the lead singer of The Who, a major 60's rock group. * Bill: "After this humiliating acting experience a fully radicalized Angela Davis went on to challenge the establishment." : Angela Davis is a black, feminist author and political activist. * Bill: "No, not fun but an incredible simulation." : Referencing Beatlemania a 1977 Broadway musical advertised as "Not the Beatles, but an incredible simulation..." * Mike: "Just going to do a quick Ironman, be right back." : The Ironman is a triathlon consisting of 2.4 miles of swimming, 112 miles of bicycle racing and 26.22 miles of running. * Mike: "Thank you for being a friend." : "Thank You For Being a Friend" is a song by Andrew Gold. An abridged cover of the song was used as the opening theme for the TV sitcom The Golden Girls, which starred Rue McClanahan. * Kevin: "Yeah, just go ahead and throw your coat on my stuffed mom." : Fictional serial killer Norman Bates kept his mother's taxidermied corpse in a secret room in Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 film Psycho. * Bill: "Galadriel left her mirror there." : Galadriel is a powerful elf noblewoman in J.R.R. Tolkien's fantasy novels. She possesses a mystical water basin known as Galadriel's mirror. * Kevin: "Hey, look on the sand there, free range nori!" : Nori is a dried seaweed used for wrapping sushi. * Bill: "You guys see that yacht in the distance, bet that's Bebe Rebozo." : Charles "Bebe" Ribozo was a close friend of Richard Nixon. They first met when Rebozo took Nixon on a deep sea fishing trip. * Bill: "It's tough living right below Desi Arnaz." : Desi Arnaz was the on-screen and off-screen husband of Lucille Ball. On the show I Love Lucy he played Ricky Ricardo, a conga drummer and Latin band leader. * Mike: "Ey... yeah I'm supposed to meet a Mr. Tumnus at this lamp post here." :In the book The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe Mr. Tumnus, a satyr, meets Lucy at the exit of the magical wardrobe. This exit is marked by a dimensionally displaced street lamp. * Mike: "You can dance if you want to... you can le...uuurrgh..." : Quoting "The Safety Dance", a 1983 song by Men Without Hats. Category:Film Crew Episodes Category:Video Exclusives